


Versace On The Floor

by Sapphire628



Category: Captain America, Chris Evans - Fandom, The Avengers
Genre: F/M, The Avengers - Freeform, chris evans - Freeform, steve rogrs - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire628/pseuds/Sapphire628





	1. Chapter 1

“Wanda?!” Y/N called as she looked around the hallway, “Wanda?”

“What’s up kid?”

“Oh, hey Tony. I was looking for Wanda.”

“I just saw her in the training room with Nat. What’s wrong?”

“Well I’m not feeling very confident about the dress I bought for your party and I wanted her opinion.”

“Show it to me.”

“What?” Y/N asked.

“Put the dress on and let me see,” Tony instructed, “I can be objective.”

“Wouldn’t that be weird? You’re my boss.”

“I’m aware of that but won’t I see it at the party anyway?”

Y/N frowned. He had a point.

“Okay. Give me a few minutes.”

Tony nodded and she closed the door to get changed. Five minutes later she was in the doorway again.

“What’s wrong with that? You look great.”

“It doesn’t show too much cleavage? And it has a pretty high slit.”

“No. I think you look great. I always knew there was a beautiful woman under that lab coat and glasses,” he paused, “Don’t tell Pepper I said that. But I mean it.”

“Thanks Tony.”

He nodded and started to walk away but turned back, “Don’t worry. Spangles will love it.”

“What?”

He just winked and took off for the elevator.

**

“What are you doing here?” Y/N asked when she opened her door to reveal Tony on the other side.

“Thought maybe I’d escort you up to the party.”

She smiled, “Thanks.”

“Shall we?” he held his arm out and she linked hers after closing her door.

As they walked to the elevator Y/N smiled to herself. Ever since Tony had recruited her to work in his lab for him and Bruce, Tony had become a bit of a father figure to her. She knew she could trust him and he and Bruce always had her best interest at heart.

“Can I ask you something?” Y/N asked as they rode the elevator.

Tony glanced at her, “sure.”

“What did you mean when you said Spangles will love it?”

“You like Spangles, right?”

“Steve. His name is Steve.”

Tony chuckled, “anyway. You like Steve, right? You want to get his attention? This dress is a way to do this.”

“That is not why I bought this dress,” Y/N responded, “I bought it because I loved it as soon as I saw it and I thought it looked good on me.”

Tony nodded, “I know how hard that was to say out loud.”

“Well even if I did buy it to get his attention, it wouldn't work. I'm not someone Steve Rogers would ever be interested.”

“What is that attitude?” 

Y/N sighed, “He is surrounded by beautiful women all the time. Nat, Wanda. Hell, even Sharon. Why would he want some lab nerd with glasses and a bite guard?”

Tony looked at her confused, “what's a bite guard?”

Y/N ignored him and stepped off the elevator.

“Wait, wait,” Tony grabbed her arm and pulled her back from the doors of the ballroom, “I get that you struggle with self-esteem but why would you say things like that. Wanda is like a kid sister and he and Nat would never be able to handle an intimate relationship.”

“And Sharon? 

“Is Peggy’s niece.”

“Yeah, the great love of his life. 

“Y/N. Even Steve knows that relationship would be weird.”

“Whatever Tony. He's never going to be interested. Now can I please go to your party?”

“Fine,” Tony agreed and held his arm out again, “let's go.”

Tony nodded at the door man who opened the large oak door. The friends stepped into the room and stopped at the top of the large stair case.

“Take a deep breath and have fun.”

She nodded and together they walked down the stairs. Half way down Steve was speaking with Sam. 

As they passed Tony nodded at him, “Captain.”

Steve nodded, “Stark.”

“Good evening Captain Rogers,” Y/N spoke softly, “Sam.”

Sam smiled at her and Steve nodded, “Ma’am.”

Tony rolled his eyes at Steve before leading Y/N down the rest of the stairs.

“Don't worry about him,” he commented when he saw the look on her face, “go have fun. Wanda is by the bar.”

She nodded and took off for her friend.

When they were gone, Sam smacked Steve’s arm.

“What as that for?”

“Seriously? You just called that beautiful young woman ma'am?”

“It’s respectful.”

“It’s not 1945 anymore Steven.

Steve rolled his eyes and looked toward the bar. When he didn't see Y/N his eyes scanned the dance floor. When he spotted her dancing with Clint his gut clenched with jealousy.

“Where the hell did that body come from?”

Sam laughed, “Easy cap. She trains like four days a week with Wanda.”

“She does? I've never seen her outside of the lab.”

Sam just laughed and shook his head at his friend, “Man you really need to get your head out of the mission reports once and awhile. I'll see ya.”

Steve watched his friend walk away before turning his attention back to Y/N. What  
Sam or anyone else didn’t know was that he was very aware of Y/N and had been from the moment they had met. He and Nat had just returned from an intel gathering mission and had stopped by the lab to drop off samples of an unknown substance they had collected. From the moment she had looked at him with her bright emerald green eyes he was hooked. He enjoyed being in her company so much, he would make excuses to be in the lab. Even if it meant harassing her for test results.

Steve cleared his head of his thoughts and headed for the bar. He paused when he saw Bruce step up next her. He quickly realized Bruce was only getting himself a drink. After speaking with Y/N for only a minute, he was on his way. Before anyone could interrupt again Steve quickened his steps until he could reach y/n.

“Good evening Captain. May I get you a drink?”

“No thanks Jarvis. I'm all set.”

“I'll leave you two then,” he smiled at Y/N, “Ms. Y/N.”

She smiled, “Thanks Viz.”

She looked at Steve, “hello again Captain Rogers.”

He smiled, “Just Steve. Please.”

Y/N nodded, “Steve. Are you enjoying yourself? 

It was his turn to nod, “yeah it’s not so bad. And you? Why are you all by yourself?”

“Sam roped Wanda into playing beer bong with him and some guys from IT,” she explained, “beer bong is ...”

“I know,” Steve chuckled, “Nat taught me all about it. Of course, that was before I told her I can't get drunk because of the serum. It was rather entertaining.

Y/N laughed and he smiled at the sound.

Before either could say anything else, Tony’s voice came over the sound system, “this song is for you cap.”

The opening of the Andrews sisters Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy began to play. 

Steve just shook his head and smiled at Y/N, “would you like to dance? 

She bit her lip gently, “I don't know how.”

“Me neither. But maybe we can figure it out together.”

She smiled shyly and accepted his extended hand, “ok.”

Steve led Y/N out to the dance floor and pulled her into his arms. Together they managed to find the rhythm of the song and move to the music. They had a few miss steps but they just laughed through them and continued to have fun.

“You look very handsome in your tux,” Y/N complimented with a blush on her face.

Steve smiled, “Thank you. You look very beautiful in this dress. Red is definitely your color.”

She ducked her head as the blush burned hotter, “Thank you Steve.”

They continued dancing to song after song becoming physically closer as they moved. When the current song ended and Versace on the Floor by Bruno Mars began, Y/N took a step back from Steve unsure of what to do.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Um …”

“Do you want to take a break?”

She looked up his bright blue eyes and saw the concern, “No.”

“Good,” he pulled her body against his and moved to the sultry music. 

As they danced Y/N stared up into his eyes getting lost in the blue pools. Steve stared down at hers fighting the urge to kiss her. When he couldn’t take it anymore, he lowered his head and gently pressed his lips to hers. When she gasped he took the opportunity to slips his tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss.

“Steve I …”

“What is it?” he asked softy.

“I want. I …”

“Do you want to go upstairs and maybe talk or something?”

She bit her lip and nodded. Steve leaned into her again took her lips between his teeth and tugged gently before kissing her again.

“Go to the elevator and I’ll be there in five minutes.” Steve spoke softly in her ear. 

She looked up and nodded, “Okay.”

(to be continued ...)


	2. Chapter 2

As they rode the elevator to his floor, Steve watched Y/N. Her hands were shaking as she clasped them in front of her.

“Y/N?”

“Yeah?” She looked startled.

He smiled gently and cupped her chin, “Sweetheart nothing has to happen between us. I don't want you to be afraid of me.”

Her heart skipped a beat when he called her sweetheart. She shook her head,   
“I'm not afraid of you.”

He stroked his thumb along her jaw line, “you're shaking like a leaf.”

A blush covered her face and she ducked her head. Steve smiled again and led her off the elevator.

“Why don’t we just sit and talk? We can get to know each other better?”

She gave a small shy smile, “ok.”

Steve smiled and opened the door to her room. Y/N crossed the threshold first and let out the breath she had been holding. Steve removed his tux jacket and lay it across one of the chair. He removed his tie and then turned to YN.

“Would you mind if I changed into something else?”

“Of course not.”

“Be right back.”

She grabbed a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt before heading to the bathroom. While he was alone Steve glanced around the room. He spotted a row of pictures on her dresser and walked over to examine them. He was studying a picture of Y/N and Wanda when he heard her voice.

“Steve?”

“Yes sweetheart?”

“Can you come help me with my zipper? I think its stuck.”

He placed the frame back in its spot and walked toward the bathroom. Y/N was standing in the doorway with her back to him. He stepped up behind her and studied the zipper. It was a quarter of the way down her back and he could see material snagged in the zipper.

“Oh, it’s definitely stuck.”

“Shoot. Do you think you can try to fix it?”

“Come sit on the couch and I'll see what I can do.”

Y/N nodded and followed Steve to the couch. Sitting down with her back to him, she waited while he attempted to loosen the fabric from the zipper. After nearly ten minutes went by, Steve sighed in defeat.

“I'm afraid it’s a lost cause. I'm sorry sweetheart.”

“It’s okay.”

“Let me go find some scissors and I'll cut it for you.”

“Oh no!” Y/N shook her head, “this is Versace. You do not cut Versace.”

Steve chuckled, “well what do you suggest? Do you want me to try and pull it off?”

“Um ...”

“I'm kidding!” Steve insisted trying to cover what he had just suggested.

Y/N laughed nervously, “I'll do it myself. But thanks for trying to fix it.”

He nodded and she took off for the bathroom. When he was alone, Steve took a deep breath. 

“Smooth move,” he muttered to himself and shook his head.

He stood from the couch and prepared to just leave and save himself the embarrassment. His hand hovered over the door knob when he heard Y/N’s voice.

“Um Steve?”

“Yeah sweetheart.”

There was a pause and then he heard, “I need help. Um I’m a little stuck.”

Confused he rushed over to the bathroom and found Y/N with the dress half way up her body and her arms stuck in the waist band.

“Oh sweetheart.”

“Just pull it off and leave.”

“Why?”

“Because I am so embarrassed. Please Steve. Just take it off and go.”

He could hear the tears in her voice, “Hold on.”

Grabbing the material of the dress he carefully pulled it up and over head, dropping it onto the floor.

“Okay go.”

“No,” Steve placed his hand on her hip to turn her around. When he saw the red lace lingerie that had been under her dress, he sucked in a breath, “Come here.”

He pulled her away from the bathroom, further into her bedroom.

“Please Steve …”

He bent his head and kissed her stopping her words.

"You never have to be embarrassed with me. I don't ever want that. Okay?"

Y/n nodded, "kiss me again.

"Yes ma'am."

She smiled he pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. 

"Wait a second." Y/N stepped back.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked worried he pushed too fast.

"You have way more clothes on than I do and that's not very fair."

"Well maybe you should do something about it."

She leaned up and kissed him again while undoing the buttons of his dress shirt. When the long row was finally undone, Steve pulled it of his shoulders and dropped it on the floor. He placed his hands on her hips and walked backwards to the bed. When she had his belt undone and his dress pants unbuttoned he broke the kiss long enough to push them down and kick them and his shoes away. 

"Turn around," he placed his hands on her hips and slowly turned her body around so her back was to him.

Sweeping her hair over one shoulder, he bent his head and slowly placed gentle kisses along y/n's neck. He slowly stroked his fingers over her stomach moving higher to cup her breasts. 

Y/n moaned softly, "Steve."

"Yes," he whispered in her ear before nipping the skin behind her earlobe.

She whimpered slightly at the small bite of pain. Steve quickly undid the hooks of her bra and slowly peeled it off and down her arms

Y/n instinctually lifted her arms to cover her chest. Steve reached for her arm and pulled them down.

"Please don't hide yourself from me."

She nodded and let out a shaky breath.

"Relax sweetheart. If you want me to stop just say it and I will. Okay?"

Y/N turned and looked up at him beautiful face, "I want this more than I can say. I'm just nervous and a little scared."

"Of me?"

"No. Of disappointing you."

"You could never disappoint me y/n."

She wrapped her arms around him and pressed their bodies together. Leaning up on her toes, she kissed him deeply hoping to show him how she felt. Steve reached down and grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her up so your legs went around his torso. 

Y/N shrieked into the kiss when she felt herself lifted.

Trying to show off soldier?"

"No," Steve smirked and kissed her again, "can I tell you a secret?"

"Yeah."

"I think you're beautiful. I have from the moment I saw you."

Y/N blushed a deep crimson, "thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

As he began to wake up, Steve stretched his arm out searching for Y/N’s body. When he felt empty space, he lifted his head from the pillow. 

“Y/N?”

“Right here.”

He turned his head and spotted her standing in front of the window. Climbing from the bed, he grabbed his boxers and pulled them on before walking up behind her. 

“This shirt looks better on you than me,” he hugged her hips and bent his head to kiss her neck. 

When she didn’t say anything, he turned her so he could see her face.

“Sweetheart, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she answered quietly.

“Was last night okay? Did I hurt you?”

She gave him a smile, “Not at all.”

“What’s going on? Why are you over here instead of in bed with me?”

“I couldn’t sleep and I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“Is everything okay?” Steve asked again concerned, “You can tell me anything. I won’t judge.”

“I know you won’t,” she sighed before speaking, “Last night was like a dream come true. I’m a little worried that that’s all it was. A dream.”

“Trust me. It was very real.” 

“Can I tell you something?”

“Yes of course,” Steve answered, “You can tell me anything.”

“I have feelings for you. I have for a long time.”

“Well that’s good,” Steve smiled, “Because I have feelings for you too.”

“You do?!” Y/N asked shocked.

“Yes. Why do you think I spend so much of my free time hanging around the lab?”

“To bug the hell out of Stark?”

Steve chuckled, “That is one reason but the other is because you’re there. I like being around you.”

“Oh,” she blushed, “But …”

“But what?”

“What about Sharon?”

“What about her?” Steve asked confused.

“She wants you. Don’t pretend you don’t know that.”

“I know she does but as I have explained to her, I’m not interested in being more than her friend and I don’t think it’s a good idea to date Peggy’s niece.”

When he brought up Peggy, Y/N felt a wave of sadness wash over her. She let go of the hand that had been holding hers and walked back to the bed, sitting on the edge.

“Why did you get upset when I brought Peggy up?” Steve asked and sat beside Y/N on the bed.

“She’s the great love of your life.”

“My old life. You know before the deep freeze,” he joked trying to make her smile.

When she didn’t respond, he sighed softly, “Yes I loved Peggy very much. When I found out she was still alive I was thrilled but we were more like old friends. She had moved on with her life and I’m glad she had a good one.”

“I’m not Peggy.”

“No, you’re not. There’s only one Peggy Carter,” her winced slightly when he saw the pained look on her face, “You are Y/N L/N. You are an intelligent, strong, beautiful woman.”

“I’m really just a dork Steve.”

Steve laughed and shook his head, “I talked to her about you.”

“You did?”

“Yeah. I wanted her advice on what to do about how I felt about you.”

“What did she say?” Y/N asked shyly.

“To take the risk and ask you out on a date. I wouldn’t know how you felt if I didn’t,” he explained, “But I haven’t exactly had it easy with women. When I told her I was afraid to ask you out she just shook her head and said you still don’t know a bloody thing about woman.”

Y/N laughed, “So, why haven’t you?”

“Waiting for the right moment I guess,” he looked down at their entwined hands before looking up, “I would very much like it if you would let me take you out to dine tomorrow.”

“On one condition.”

Steve looked at her confused, “Okay?”

“Kiss me again.”

He smiled and leaned into her so he could kiss her.

“I don’t want you to be like Peggy Y/N. You want you to be you because I really like you exactly as you are.”

“I really like you too Steve.”


End file.
